


No happy ending

by Thebluefriend



Series: Blue One-shots//The Arcana [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Muriel Route (The Arcana), Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebluefriend/pseuds/Thebluefriend
Summary: When fighting Lucio and Valdemar, something went horribly wrong
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)
Series: Blue One-shots//The Arcana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	No happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but I don't really wanna make it longer, in my opinion, it's fine as it is.

_ This is the way you left me. _

Muriel was cradling a lifeless body in his arms. How could he let that happen? Let that sick fuck of a count take him away? His tearful eyes were looking into empty ones that used to be so vibrant and beautiful. Now they were dull. Dull and pale.

_ I'm not pretending. _

Tears were staining Muriel's tanned cheeks. Why did Lucio have to take everything from him? He brushed the dark hair away from Kasper's, his love's, face, tears dripping onto it. 

_ No hope, no love, no glory. _

A giant gaping wound in Kasper's chest was still bleeding. Asra's sacrifice went to waste, but that didn't matter to him. He trusted someone, let himself fall in love and now he was paying the price. 

_ No happy ending. _

They  _ both  _ were supposed to live. He was supposed to survive, move in with Muriel. He promised and the ability to keep this promise was stolen from him. Oh, how much Muriel wished it wasn't.

_ This is the way that we love. _

He still remembered their first kiss. It played through his mind on a loop. The nervousness, the gentle, soft lips on his. The hand on his cheek. That was surely the happiest moment of his life. 

_ Like it's forever. _

He wanted to spend his life with the man who was now lying dead in his arms. They were supposed to be together forever. They both  _ wanted _ to be together forever. To live in love and peace, to explore the world, and maybe, just maybe, start a family.

_ Then live the rest of our life. _

If there was one thing Muriel wanted no matter the cost, it was for Kasper to wake up. To blink, breathe, smile, laugh... or slap him, yell, hit him, leave... he just wanted him  _ alive.  _ He was disappointed in himself that he couldn't protect him.

_ But not together… _

"Muriel... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Morga's voice rang in his ear. He forgot she was there. "We're going to make him pay for this." If this was supposed to be an encouragement, it wasn't good. He couldn't make it without his love. Nothing mattered to him anymore. But... this is what he would have wanted. To stop Lucio no matter the cost. "Let me bury him first. He deserves it"


End file.
